Through Other Eyes
by aneko24
Summary: Level F's: spirits of purebloods' past. There's only one way to get rid of them: Anisei, vampire hunter gone vampire. pairings unknown. sort of.
1. Prologue: Snow

_Author Notes:_

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters created my Hino Mitsuru-sensei, 'cause I'm not her ^_^ enjoy my first fanfic.... please review!!!_

_This fanfic starts one year after Zero is adopted, and is from Ani's (my OC's) point of view, not Yuki's! It just starts kind of similarly..._

_Also, I write Yuki rather than Yuuki, just because I like it better with one 'u'... don't hurt me!! -.-'_

**Through Other Eyes**

**Prologue- Snow**

It's snowing. I'm very cold, even in my coat. I vaguely remember my coat being white; pristine as the snow, it glowed in the twilight. It isn't white now, rather red, stained with blood. Whose blood, I wonder, my brain slow to think of the answer. My neck stings, and my fingers brush it. Thus, I discover where the blood is from. Two deep puncture wounds decorate the pale skin. The wound throbs, and I press my hand harder onto it.

"Are you alright?" There is another person here. Tall, with dark hair and cherry-red eyes, eyes the color of blood. I take a step away from those horrible eyes, something tells me they are a warning, I go back to quickly, and I fall. The man walks forward as I scramble back. Those eyes, the eyes! I forget the kind smile in my haze of confusion, and flee further back, but it is slow going in the deep snow. My hands grow numb through my gloves in the cold, and my progress is further hindered by the clumsiness. The man has caught up by now, and is standing over me in a long, dark grey coat. He's concerned, but those eyes scare me. I remember now, remember the eyes attacking, the person- no, vampire- who had the eyes, attacking me, and tears leak from my eyes, freezing in the cold.

"I'm scared," I whisper, surprising myself in my ability to talk. I stop trying to get away, and the man scoops me up. I fight back faintly, but soon give up to his strong embrace.

I remember more now, this man _saved_ me, saved me from the _other_ with the red eyes. Didn't he? I raked my memory for the answer, but came up blank.

"You're too much like my dear girl," the man murmurs. His hand is over my eyes, and I black out.

*-*-*

I don't know how long it's been. I'm awake now, laying on a couch, I can feel the firm upholstery. My head is on a small pillow, one of the small, cylindrical pillows that aren't designed to be laid on. I open my eyes, not wanting to let the peaceful fantasy of just lying here to go away, but desperate for answers. I find myself staring into another eye, huge and dark brown. It may not be red, but the shock is enough to send me scrambling into a sitting position. The owner of the eyes is a girl about my age, maybe a little younger, with a slight frame and long brown hair, wearing a nightgown. Nighttime now, I suppose. She stands as I scan the room, soaking in the atmosphere as I scanned the room. There wasn't much furniture, just some bookshelves and some chairs. And... a boy. Tall, with silver hair and purplish eyes. His expression is unreadable, mostly, but I can see the chill in his eyes. I look away quickly, and notice a murmur of voices from the adjacent room. I can't hear exactly what the words are, but whatever it is sounds serious.

"Kaname-sama, Headmaster, she's awake!" calls the girl. The sudden noise makes me jump slightly, but the boy looks as if he was expecting it. Instantly the voices in the other room cease. The door opens, squeaking slightly, and two men enter.

The man in the front I had never seen. He's tallish, with glasses and straw-colored hair, long but tied back with a blue ribbon. His face is creased with worry, but it brightens falsely when he sees me.

The man behind him I have seen, he's the man with the cherry-red eyes, gleaming red. I remember now, after rest, that he did save me, he saved me from the other with the cherry eyes, who had attacked me. I touch my neck, it's bandaged now. The man with cherry eyes looks worried, his face also creased as the first man's is, but mostly he keeps his expression blank.

"You're awake, Ani-san!" the first man says, seeming far happier than his eyes show.

"How do you know my name?" I croak, remembering Ani is my name. The man holds up a slim card, plain laminated plastic, with my picture and name on it. I stare back into my diminutive icy blue eyes and fake smile.

"We found your student ID," he explains, holding the card out to me. I take it cautiously, wary of everything. "I am Headmaster Cross, your new father," the man, Headmaster Cross, continues. "You're at my school now, Cross Academy." I blink, but am not thinking coherently enough to say anything. "This is Kuran Kaname," Cross-san continues, gesturing to the man with cherry eyes. He's younger than I thought at first, maybe as young as sixteen. He, Kuran Kaname, doesn't elaborate on his introduction. "Cross Yuki, my adopted daughter," Cross-san continues, gesturing to the girl.

She bows, "Pleased to meet you." I nod back, not really comprehending any of it.

"And this is Kiryu Zero, the last member of our little family," the headmaster says happily, gesturing happily to the boy.

"I'm not part of your family," Kiryu says quietly. "And this girl is a vampire, in case you haven't noticed. We can't possibly-"

"Not now, Kiryu-kun," the headmaster says in a quiet but stern voice. "Ani-san, you must be tired. Yuki, could you show her to her room?" he asks, turning back to Kuran-san, and then to the door to the adjacent room.

"Headmaster, are you insane?" Kiryu whisper-shouts, livid. I wince, even in this state I know he is talking about me. What have I done wrong? I wonder.

"Ani-san, come with me," Yuki says quietly. I blindly follow her into a dark bedroom. "Will this be alright?" she asks, in the same quiet voice. I nod, already crawling under the covers. The sheets are cool to the touch, and smooth. Yuki slips out, and the sliver of light from the open door is cut to a thinner slice from the crack. I can hear Kiryu Zero yelling in the other room as I close my eyes, willing myself to pass into the bliss of unconscious dreams.


	2. Chapter I: Two Years Later

_Author Notes:_

_I'm not Matsuri Hino, I don't own VK. Sad, right?!_

_Please review!!! and submit possible other titles, 'cause I hate choosing titles...._

_Yes I will continue to spell Yuuki Yuki 'cause I'm used to it....gomen -.-'_

_Continuing w/ the story..._

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter I- Two Years Later**

Two years after being adopted, and not much has changed since that very first night. I think more coherently, obviously. I have more of my memories, though not all, including that I am a vampire hunter. I found the ID in my coat pocket the next day, stating that my name is Mayori Anisei and I was, or rather, am, with the Vampire Hunter Association. Most of my memories are still fuzzy, and unclear. I know for a fact that I was abandoned, probably after my mother died. She vanishes from my memory about when I was abandoned, the only really clear memory I still have from then. It haunts me still.

Now, though, I try to focus on the present, and some on the future. In the present, I'm patrolling. It's night, and so the Night Class is out, and possibly some Day Class girls. Idiots... if they knew, they would never go out at night again.

"Ani-chan!!!" Yuki yells, shaking me. I snap back to reality.

"Yuki, I'm awake, quit _shaking_ me like that!" I say crossly, taking a step away.

"You were phasing out again. You're _supposed_ to be patrolling, remember?" Yuki says, shaking me again. I'm leaning against a wall, on one of the small platforms formed when the bottom story is a few feet wider than the top. Yuki's in front of me, holding my shoulders with a hard grip. Her fingernails bite into my shoulders through my regulation school uniform coat. "You were thinking about your past again. It's _over_, Ani, stop dwelling on it!" She's panicking now. Her blood pressure must be really high.

"Yuki, stop looking so worried," I say, brushing her off as I take a step forward. Out of my peripheral I can see that she looks hurt. Time for a subject change. "Kuran Kaname asked me where you were today. While you were in supplementary lessons this evening."

Works every time. Yuki instantly has her Kuran Kaname look, two parts ecstatic, one part dreamy, one part scared out of her mind. She's completely devoted to the pureblood prince who saved her life. Personally, I don't get it.

"I'm off, gotta patrol," I say, walking to the safety rail over the edge of the platform separating the safe side from the one-story drop. "He really likes you, Yuki," I call over my shoulder, putting a hand on the rail and swinging a leg onto it. She gasps, and I can practically see the pleased blush over her face as I grin and jump over the fence, down to the ground.

*-*-*

I hear the sound of crunching leaves, and touch the gun in my pocket, Silver Moon, just in case. "Zero, is that you?" No response. "Zero?" I ask, walking to the place where I heard the sound. As I get closer, I hear a sound like choking for air. "Zero!" I say, running now. I push through some undergrowth and see him on his knees, one arm clutching his throat while the other supports his weight.

"Another attack?" I ask softly, crouching beside him. Zero nods once, coughing still. I bite my lip, and sit down, my legs pulled up to my chest. Nothing to do now but wait for it to end. I rest my chin on my knees, watching silently, waiting for the attack to subside.

After about fifteen minutes, Zero sits up. His eyes are fading back to purple, but I can still see a brilliant red tint to it. I shudder inwardly as I see the color.

"Better?" I ask quietly. Zero nods, as inarticulate as that first night. "The attacks are getting closer and closer together..." I murmur. Another nod. "I wonder how long until..." I don't finish my sentence, feeling tears sting my eyes, and the pre-crying burn on my nose.

"I don't know," Zero says, turning away. I get up quietly, and clear the two steps between us, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind.

"Don't give up," I whisper into his ear, biting back tears. "Don't give up on yourself, you've got me and Yuki and Headmaster Cross all there for you. Well, mostly me and Yuki. We'll find I way," I say, "I promise." Zero is stiff, and I realize this may very well be the first time I've ever touched him. A moment passes, and I get up. "I won't tell Yuki what you've become yet, but if this continues, I'll have to," I say. Zero tenses visibly. "See you tomorrow," I call over my shoulder as I walk back to the dorm. He doesn't turn, and I blink back more tears without knowing exactly why they've come.


	3. Chapter II: Please Exit Stage Right

_A/N_

_disclaimer I'm not Hino Matsuri-sensei... I think I forgot on the last chapter but the disclaimer still stands._

_Long chapter this time, but it's good. Of course, I'm the author so I'll say all of my stuff is good. All the more reason for everyone to review so I can shrink my writing ego!! (or enlarge it ^_^)_

_Oh, and by the way, the reason that chapters are being posted so quickly is that I am just typing off a written-out hardcopy... which is running out rather fast -.-' so the fast chapters are coming to an end...._

_Moving on to the story...._

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter II- Please Exit Stage Right (and Meet Backstage)**

"Mayori Anisei-san!" Upon hearing my name called, I wake up and try to remember where I am. Math, right. Lovely.

"Yes?" I call back, raising my head. I see my peers looking at me like I've just won the lottery, my classroom, my teacher, looking throughly irritated that I was asleep again, and someone walking out the door.

"You've been called to the headmaster's office," my teacher says, a hint of a sigh in her voice. "Supplementary lessons on Friday, you'll be joined by the rest of the Disciplinary Committee if they don't start _paying attention!_" she says, turning to Yuki, two rows below me, and Zero, one row above. Yuki blushes, Zero just looks bored and mildly irritated. I glance at Yuki, and make eye contact. It's clear she doesn't know why I've been summoned either. I try to look nonchalant, but I doubt I got it down. I can feel Zero staring as well, but it wouldn't be exactly subtle if I turned and looked at him too. Instead I just carefully gather up my stuff and try to ignore the stares as I exit to the right.

*-*-*

It's cloudy, and the hallways are dark. Whoever delivered the message, I assume the person who I saw leaving, is long gone by now. It doesn't matter though, I've been through these halls in pitch-black when it's nighttime, patrolling for the Night Class. Still, the darkness during the day is... unnerving. I reach into my pocket, touching Silver Moon. The cool metal of my prized vampire gun feels comforting, as it carries the knowledge that I can defend myself against anyone, human or vampire. I hear footsteps behind me, and slid my fingers into the grip. "Who's there?" I ask, my voice echoing over the silent halls as I pause. I _am_ Disciplinary Committee, so that shouldn't sound like I'm scared...

"Hello, Anisei-san," the possible rulebreaker/stalker says. I recognize the voice. Kuran Kaname. I turn, pulling out Moon but keeping it pointed at the ground. I don't dare raise it at Kuran, not so much out of fear for him as his lackeys, devotees, and guards, Hanabusa Aido and Souen Ruka, or even Akatsuki Kain, Aido's cousin.

"Where's Aido-senpai, or Akatsuki-senpai, your guards?" I asked, keeping my tone light as I allowed him to catch up to me.

"No guards," Kuran said, a little curtly. I grinned slightly, subtly irritating the pureblood king was rather amusing sometimes.

We walked in silence, other than the sharp rapping of his shoes on the stone floor and my own lighter steps. The quiet was icy as I wondered why he was out of class. Didn't seem like something to ask though, somehow. Possibly because of his cold, completely unreadable expression.

It was about a fifteen minute walk to get to the headmaster's office, out in the farthest part of the school building. Those fifteen minutes were probably some of the most awkward of my life. There were several things I wanted to say, but knew would be exceedingly stupid to say:

'So, Kuran-senpai, are you going to the headmaster's office as well, or are you just stalking me or something?'

'You know, Kuran-senpai, it's Yuki who likes you. Not me! So you can _leave_ now!'

'Hey Kuran, why does everyone like you so much? I'm at lost there.'

'Why are people like Ruka and Aido so nice to you when you abuse them?!'

But like I said, it would be exceedingly stupid to say any of those thoughts. Any one of them could be tagged as 'hostile' by his devoted followers, which was just _asking_ for trouble. Aido and Ruka would probably kill me, with or without their beloved Kaname-sama's consent.

Finally, we reach the headmaster's office. Evidently Kuran was going here too, as he didn't turn to another hall or leave in any way. Kuran speeds up slightly, beating me to the door and opening it, "Anisei, ladies first..." he said in a low, gentlemanly voice.

"Don't you want to go first?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"We're here for the same thing, I believe," Kuran said, with a bit of a hard tone in his voice.

I was a bit concerned about the meaning of his tone, but I shrugged and walked through the door. Kuran followed, closing it quietly.

The headmaster was sitting at his desk, muttering some as he flipped through papers. I clear my throat quietly, and he looks up. "Ah! Ani, Kaname, good you're both here," he says, seeming slightly distracted as he gets up to greet us. I want to tell him to quit the formalities and just tell us why we were here, but I hold my tongue, knowing he would get around to it at his own speed.

"Ani, I have an assignment here for you from the Hunter Association," he says finally, cutting to the chase rather quickly. I nod, feeling a tiny bit excited at the prospect of finally getting an assignment.

"Why am I here then?" Kaname asked. I looked at him, surprised. Kaname usually knew everything that was going on.

"Because this assignment has something important tacked onto the end," Headmaster Cross said. "And something that Ani will need _your_ help with."

_A/N II_

_yes, the ending sucks, but I needed to end it for a chapter break.... don't comment on it, I know it needs fixing._


	4. Chapter III: Level F

_A/N:_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight..._

_Long chapter!! that I stressed over for ages. Sorry for the wait...._

_New summary thanks to .Girl... arigato!! ^_^_

_Recap- Ani just was told that she needed help on her very first vampire hunter assignment... from Kuran Kaname!! (ooooh the drama!!)_

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter III Level F**

I stare blankly at Headmaster Cross. To my right, Kuran Kaname appears to be doing the same.

"Help? From... Kuran-senpai?" I say, disbelief coloring my face. "Why him?! Why not Zero, or even Yuki!" To my right, Kuran tenses as I say Zero's name. In hatred? Or... something else? I don't think about that now though.

"This assignment directly requires Kuran Kaname's help," the headmaster says sternly. "I'll get to that part in a moment."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuran says quietly. I can tell from his voice that he's angry, not hurt.

"Frankly, because I can't have you saying no," the headmaster says, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. He turns, walking over to the window and looking out. "Now, down to the job. Ani, Kaname, how much do you know about levels of vampires?" I glance at Kuran, it's strange for the headmaster to ask both of us at once, it puts us on the same level- student and below him. As if Kuran Kaname, the Level-A pureblood king of the vampires, didn't know everything there is to know about vampires.

"Well," I say, after a few seconds when it becomes clear that Kuran isn't going to say anything, "There's Level A, purebloods like Kuran-senpai; Level B, nobles and aristocrats like the rest of the Night Class; Level C, common vampires; Level D, former humans," my voice chokes up slightly as I mention Zero's class... and my own, "And Level E, vampires gone savage," I finish in a whisper, thinking of our fate. "All Level D's become E's eventually..." I finish in a whisper.

"And Level A's are the creators of Level D's, thus E's," Kuran says stiffly. I glance up, surprised that he would say anything, putting himself to my level as Headmaster Cross had..

"Is that all?" Headmaster Cross asks, sounding disappointed at our apparent lack of knowledge. The disappointment in his tone makes me furious. After all, that was all I had ever been taught, and everything I had been taught had been from the headmaster himself, except for the little I had learned about Zero's experiences. I flush with anger, and, taking a step forward, open my mouth to protest when Kuran's cool fingers close around my wrist. It's a warning, abet for my own good. His touch reminds me not to be angry. I swallow hard and close my mouth, stepping back. Kuran releases my wrist, and I look down at the pale wooden floor of the office, slightly embarrassed that I came so close to losing my temper entirely.

"That is all," I say softly, in a belated answer to the headmaster's question. He stares out the window still, but it's light enough still that I cannot see a reflection of his expression,

"Then you, _both_ of you, need to know additional information to even understand your assignment," Headmaster Cross says with a slight sigh. I keep my temper in check this time, forcing curiosity flow over me instead of anger.

"I'll get straight to the point," the headmaster says, turning back to Kuran and I. "There's another Level. Level F." _F? What's a Level F?!_ I think frantically. _E back to normal or something?_ Hope fills me, and I look hopefully at the headmaster's face. His expression is one of melancholy stoniness, and I suppose it isn't as good as I had hoped. My expression fades as my bubble of hope is brutally suffocated.

"Level F isn't a commonly known level," the headmaster continues, "The Vampire Senior Council and Vampire Hunter Association both try to keep it under wraps, information given on a need-to-know basis only.

"This works because Level F's are extremely rare. They're the imprints of improperly killed, vengeful purebloods who've applied certain magical spells improperly. Normally, no one at the Association would care much about a wandering pureblood soul, but Level F's can possess non-purebloods, which understandably causes a rather large headache for the Association, because if there is a reported F in the area, no vampire crime could be punished. After all, who knows if it was done of free will or not? Anyone B or below could be possessed... or at least claim to be," the headmaster sighed.

"So it's a ghost that possessed people," I say bluntly. Headmaster Cross nods affirmative.

"And I suppose there's one here then?" Kuran says, sighing, his voice heavy with something like irony. Another nod. "And we have to get rid of it." A third nod.

"One more thing," the headmaster adds. "This is part of the reason why the Association didn't send someone sooner, or someone more experienced," he explains. "You need a vampire with the same blood as the F in question."

"Who's the vampire in question?" I ask, confused now more than ever. I'm a D, I don't have any vampire blood!

"Kuran Hanaki. Kaname-kun's grandmother," Headmaster Cross says gravely.

"I don't have Kuran blood!" I say, knowing full well what he will say next.

"You will. If the pureblood's last relative is still pureblooded, a vampire hunter drinks the pure blood. You will need to drink some of Kaname-kun's blood," he says. I turn and look at Kuran. His face is stony.

"So Anisei doesn't need me at all... just my blood?" Kuran says in a stiff voice.

"She may need you to contact Hanaki," the headmaster says in an almost apologetic tone.

"At least our hunter is a vampire already, it should be easy for her to cope with drinking blood," Kuran says, unbuttoning his coat.

Furious tears spring to my eyes. I didn't ask to be a vampire. I was changed by one, and hate myself for it. I hate it even more as I see Zero struggling, because I am powerless to help him now and myself in the future.

Kuran sees my tears, and wipes one away with his thumb. "That was meant to help, not hurt..." he says softly.

I slap away his hand regardless, blue eyes blazing.

The headmaster looks nervously from me to Kuran. "Should we wait for the information to sink in before Ani-chan-"

"Now is as good a time as any," I say stiffly, unbuttoning my coat as well. The headmaster comes by and takes our coats and Kuran's tie without a word. I walk in front of Kuran, who is backed up against a large, plain framed mirror on the wall by the (locked) door. I glance at my reflection for a moment, seeing my familiar raven-wing hair streaked with blood-red dye and bright blue eyes before looking back to Kuran. He stands a good four inches taller than I do, so I have to stand uncomfortably close on my toes to reach his neck.

"Ready?" he asks softly.

I nod, and sink my teeth into his soft flesh.

_A/N II-_

_long chapter and still a cliff hanger... -.-' gomen._


	5. Chapter IV: Battle of Minds

_A/N _

_Disclaimer: still am not Hino Matsuri-sensei, still don't own VK. _

_Hmm... I don't have very many author notes this time... ah well, you're probably telling me to shut up and start with the story anyway._

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter IV: Battle of Minds**

My teeth break Kuran Kaname's skin, and my vampire self goes insane. Normally I can barely feel my vampire self inside of me, a monster hiding dormant. As soon as Kuran Kaname's blood is out in the open though, the taste on my tongue and the smell in my nose, I lose myself to my vampire instincts. I'm no longer Ani-chan the guardian, I'm Anisei-san the vampire.

I take a step forward, ignoring the invisible barrier I had erected myself between us. I'm standing on his toes, throwing my arm around Kuran Kaname's neck the other pressed on the mirror behind him, elevating myself to a better place to pierce his neck. I press myself closer, my cheeks flushing with pleasure as I drink more and more blood. I'm acutely aware of Kuran Kaname's swift exhale of shock, and his relaxation of pleasure. His blood commands me to love this man, to want him, to obey Kuran Kaname, pureblood king of the vampires.

I'm more aware of everything in the room than I ever have been. I can feel the headmaster's eyes on me, probably wide with shock. I can feel Kuran Kaname lower his face into my hair, relaxing still, and breathing in my scent. My human self hates it. My vampire self is in ecstasy. I breathe in Kuran Kaname's scent. I can't identify what it is, but something dark and seductive. My vampire self cheers, my minuscule human self wants to crawl into a ball of shame. Kuran has relaxed all the way now, wrapping his arms around me, one hand around my waist and one in my hair, drawing me closer. My vampire self, still in control, obliges with sinister glee. His face is deeper in my hair, and I can still hear him breathing in, murmuring my name softly, _"Ani, Ani, Ani..."_, even though I am no longer Ani the human, I am Anisei the vampire. _Kuran Kaname...-sama. Kaname-sama...._ my vampire self wants to respond, gleeful as I think the name, admit the name, and my human self wants to snap at him, but I am otherwise occupied drinking his heavenly blood, rich and thick and flavorful. My vampire self feeds me images and feelings of love, while my human self screams my friends' names. _Yuki, the one who loves Kuran! Zero, the one you yourself loves!!_ it cries, but my vampire mind is suffocating the thoughts before they can take hold of my mind. My human self is disgusted with me, standing here pressed against Kuran Kaname, cheating on both of my friends at once, but my vampire self just tells me to keep going. _Yuki, Zero, Yuki, Zero, Yuki, Zero!!_ my human self continues to shout hoarsely.

The control of my vampire self is absolute though. I tighten my one-handed grip on Kaname-sama's strong shoulders, my other hand pressing harder against the cool surface of the mirror. I breathe in more deeply, slowing my drinking, my thirst may be sated but I cannot stop. My vampire self can't get enough of his essence, the feel of the vampire king's body against mine, the smell of his skin, the sweet taste of his rich blood.

"Anisei.. don't take too much..." Kaname-sama says in a soft, velvety purr. Normally I hate the sound, but as a vampire my whole being craves his voice, and I am compelled to obey it eternally.

I take my mouth from his neck, "Of course, Kaname-sama," I say, my voice soft and velvety as his. My human mind is appalled by my words, but my vampire self purrs its gratitude. I open my eyes, wanting to see the face of my king. Instead, I see myself, reflected in the mirror. And I see my eyes.

They're cherry-red. Blood-red. The color from my very first clear memory. I gasp, snapping the control of my vampire self, and take a step back. Kuran releases me, wise decision, but catches me as I trip slightly, not remembering I was on his toes. I tear myself from his arms, drawing my sleeve across my mouth, soaking it with Kuran blood, a red stain spreading across the pristine white linen. I stare into the reflection of my eyes, which now leak tears. A vampire! I'm a vampire! Me, a vampire!

Kuran takes a step towards me, blocking my view of my own awful reflection. His shoulder and neck, shirt askew to reveal them completely, are covered in scarlet blood. "Ani... Anisei... are you alright?" he asks in a low, concerned murmur.

My vampire mind wants to grovel at his feet, and my human mind wants to rebel against him. The two portions of my personality battle it out, and I am left in the center, clutching at my own face, smearing Kuran blood all over it. I'm crying hysterically, sobbing in my ultimate confusion.

"Ani?" the headmaster says from behind me. He puts a hand on my shoulder, seeking to comfort and soothe me.

"And I thought you were enjoying it," Kuran says in a cold voice. "Do you really hate me so much?" _NO! YES!!_ my vampire and human minds are at it again, fighting for control of my weakened, broken mind. Something inside of me snaps. Sobbing, I tear myself away from my foster-father, leaping the five feet to his desk. I grab my coat, and rush to the window, fumbling with the lock. My fingers are clumsy in my tear-stained state, my vision watery as I finally wrench it open and push up the door. I swing out to the ground below, suddenly not caring if I land safely or not.


	6. Chapter V: Admitting and Excepting

_A/N_

_Welcome to Chapter V!!! sorry for the long break, I was sucked into my new story, Magnetic Impulses!! shameless self-advertising, yes... check it out!! ^_^_

_So, we left of with Ani jumping out the window, correct? (no, not suicidal...) Sure hope so, 'cause that's what happened on the hardcopy sitting in front of me. _

_Very very very sorry if Zero is ooc..... -.-' don't hurt me..._

_Continuing with the story!!! _

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter V- Admitting and Excepting Are Two Different Things**

An hour and a hot shower later, and I feel much better. I'm sitting on my bed, in the dark, in my pajamas (plain black sweat pants, plain black oversized t shirt). My raven-wing-and-red-streaked hair is pulled back into a short braid, excess water making a dark stain down my back and behind me. My ankle throbs slightly, I twisted it a little in my crazed jump. Of course, after twisting my ankle I had to catch myself, and as my left hand was holding my jacket, my right hand was automatically used to block my fall. It just ended up landing on a rather sharp stone. My palm twinges as I remember the feeling of the rock puncturing my skin. I rub the back of my hand, careful not to disturb the bandage I'd stuck on the wound.

My ankle keeps throbbing, and I press my hand against the ice pack on it. I've wrapped it in an elastic bandage with ice, but I still can't walk on it without pain shooting up my leg. How I got back to my room without collapsing is a bit of a mystery to me now.

I look out my window, and see the sun setting. By now the Night Class will be going out. Yuki and Zero will be keeping back the Day Class girls. Kuran Kaname will see I'm not with them. I wonder if he'll care. In my human state though, it doesn't concern me much.

No, more concerning are the thoughts of my friends. Yuki will be worried, I know. She won't know what happened, and will badger Zero about it until he snaps. Of course, he'll regret his loss of temper instantly, and spend a few minutes trying to make Yuki feel better. I can see both of them clearly; Yuki with her big brown eyes narrowed slightly, her eyebrows scrunched together, hands on her elbows, shoulders hunched up slightly, looking down in concentration. Zero with an open, solemn expression, looking restless and trapped.

I groan slightly, Yuki doesn't need to be worried. She deserves it least of anyone. Most people deserve to worry about someone every once an a while, to really get a slap in the face telling them just how much they care. Maybe then they'd be less awful to people they really care about.

Yuki, however, does know. She knows she cares, and she's never bad to anyone. She doesn't need stress to tell her who she loves.

I wonder idly who noticed I was gone first, Yuki or Zero. Zero... my face reddens to the color of the sky as I watch the sun set. Zero...

I don't know exactly when I started to love Zero, the way Yuki does Kuran Kaname. Kuran saved Yuki, Zero tried to push me out. Quickly he became nicer to me, treating me as he did, and still does, Yuki. Like a younger sister. Yuki always seemed fine with that, though I never talked to her about it, because she has Kuran, her Prince Charming. I've always kind of longed for something like that, I suppose... someone to love me unconditionally, always, always there to look at me like that. To give me warm fuzzies and make me feel like a _girl_, not just a causal friend. Maybe that's how my love for Zero started, just pure want to be loved. Of course, now I don't just want him because I feel I need to be loved--

"Ani?" Zero's voice shatters my thoughts. It's dark now, I can only see the pale outlines of shapes in the light of the crescent moon. My fading blush returns quickly.

"Ani?" Zero says again, rapping on my door quietly.

"Zero!" I say, jumping up off my bed. I remember a second too late about my ankle. It can't take the weight, and twists slightly under me. "Ow!" I whisper, adding a few French swear words as the pain makes my knees buckle. I fall to my hands and knees, wincing as I put pressure on my injured hand.

"Ani?!" Zero says for a third time, pushing the door open; Bloody Rose in hand. He sees me on the ground, and falls to his knees beside me, laying Bloody Rose on the bed away from me.

"I'm ok," I say, pushing myself up and rocking back on my feet and wrapping my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees. "I'm ok," I repeat, as if trying to reassure myself.

"No, you're not," Zero counters, "You fell. Why?" his eyes scan over me with concern, falling on my injured and wrapped ankle. "What happened?" he asks, scooping me up gently, my knees over one arm and my head on the other. I rest my head against his chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent before he lays me on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whisper, tears pricking my eyes as I remember the incident. I shut my eyes hard, but one rebellious tear slips out. It follows my jaw line, dropping off by my chin. Zero catches it, his finger stroking the underside of my chin lightly.

"Ani, what happened?" he asks gently. Zero sits beside my head, bending over me. "Your hair is wet," he notes, taking a strand. I squeeze my eyes tighter shut, praying he won't smell Kuran Kaname's blood on it.

Of course, Zero does. I can feel him stiffen beside me, his leg against my arm.

"Ani," he says, his voice strangely tight. "Your hair smells of blood."

More tears overflow onto my face. I'm crying openly now. "It's not what you think," I choke out.

"Ani, what happened?" Zero asks stiffly.

"I didn't attack a student, if that's what you think!" I cry out. "I didn't!"

"Then whose blood is in your hair?" he demands.

"Kuran's... Kuran Kaname's!" I choke on Kuran's name. Zero stiffens more.

"Kuran... Kaname..." he repeats in monotone. I nod, eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

"I was ordered... to drink Kuran Kaname's blood," I whisper, feeling as if I'm admitting to cheating on someone. I might as well be... "And... I liked it." I admit the very last, horrifying detail in an even smaller voice. Then, I jolt upright, suddenly wanting Zero to understand exactly what I did.

"Zero, I enjoyed it!" I say, throwing my arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

Zero still doesn't move, or relax, of say anything as I cry harder.

"I was assigned... by the Association... to _re-kill_ Kuran Hanaki!" I cry out hysterically between sobs. "So I had... to drink... Kuran blood! Kaname's blood!" I know Zero couldn't possibly be able to know how that connected, and it made me all the more scared to look up. I didn't want to see his face, to see his disappointment.

Zero gently pries my hands from around his neck. "Well... there's nothing I can do about that... I can't change how you feel," he whispers into my ear. The last statement stabs at my heart like an icy spear. I look up as he gets up, opening my eyes again. Tears swim in my vision as I see him move to the door.

"Zero..." I murmur. Zero pauses briefly.

"Yes?" he says, not looking back.

I shake my head. I can't say it. I cry harder as Zero leaves the room. He closes the door behind him, plunging me into pitch-black darkness. Clouds have moved in front of the moon. I can't blame them for wanting to hide something so beautiful. My face drops into my hands as my tears escalate again.


	7. Chapter VI: Promises

_A/N_

_sorry it took so long, I have been in total Writer's Block...._

_-winces-_

_Sorry if there's any OOC on Kaname's part... I couldn't tell so much..._

_on w/ the story.._

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter Six- Promises**

I tie my uniform's crimson ribbon around my neck, staring back at my reflection in the mirror before me. My eyes are icy blue again, but if I look hard a shadow of purple in them. I close my eyes, resting my head against the cool glass and sigh.

"Ani-chan?" Yuki says, opening my door with a creak. "Ani-chan, what happened? Zero wouldn't tell me..." she trails off, walking over to me. She rests her arm on my shoulder. I want to stand like this forever, feeling as though Yuki's protecting me. She makes me calm. I know she's worried though, and Yuki doesn't deserve to be worried.

"I'm fine, Yuki," I say, pushing myself off the mirror with my shoulder. I smile wanly. "C'mon, we should get to class."

Yuki's still worried. I can see her trying to hide her worried expression. "Alright," she says, her smile as weak as my own. I muss her bangs, trying to make my grin more convincing. My smile is still bitter, and Yuki's hides sadness. I think we both know why. I'm keeping something from her, keeping something secret for the first time since we've met.

I walk out, not looking back at Yuki, who I'm sure is still staring into the mirror; wondering what I'm holding back now, only now, after two years of sharing everything.

*-*-*

"Mayori-chan, where'd you go when you were pulled out of class?"

"Anisei-san, is it true you met Kuran Kaname-sempai?!"

"Mayori-san, what took so long that you didn't come back to class?"

I sit at my desk beside Yuki, Yori-chan on her other side. I block the questions as they are doing, watching the doorway in silence, waiting... waiting... waiting...

Finally, the person I'm waiting for enters. Zero keeps his head down, expression hard.

"Zero..." I whisper, deaf to the questions swarming around me, only seeing Zero. He refuses to look at me. "Zero..." I murmur again. He can't hear me, I'm sure, as my voice is swept away by the crowd. Zero's staring pointedly away, not even looking in my direction like he usually does. I crave his usual glance and nod, sometimes even a smile. My gaze follows him all the way to his seat before the bell rings and I'm forced to look back to the front of the room. Tears burn in my eyes.

_Zero.. I want you... _

*-*-*

Class drags by at an excruciatingly slow rate. I'm actually taking notes, a diligent student with a concentrated stare upon the teacher. In reality, I just didn't want supplementary lessons, and I needed something to do. Something to keep me from looking at Zero every five minutes, to check if he's looking at _me_.

Five minutes to the bell, and I can't hold still anymore. All of my things are in a pile on my desk, the reason for my teacher's evil glances, and my foot is tapping rhythmically on the chair in front of me, the reason for my peers' evil glares.

As soon as the bell rings, Zero hits the door. He's out in an instant, into the crowded halls. "Bye Yuki!" I call over my shoulder, grabbing my small pile of stuff and racing after him. She calls something back, but I don't hear what it is. I'm concentrated on Zero's silvery hair, a barely visible beacon over the sea of people.

I weave between people, slipping between two jocks when I see him. Zero's got this little bubble around him, no one passes within a foot of him. No one... except me.

"Zero!" I say, sprinting ahead. I shove all of my stuff onto my right arm, grabbing his arm with my now-open left.

Zero had apparently heard me call his name. He'd stopped. I crash into his back, hard.

"Ani?" he says, sounding almost confused. Instantly the sound of people laughing fades into the background. I look up, flushing slightly as I realize I'm still holding his sleeve and flat against his back. The initial crowd has thinned now, it's study hall for our class, so they're all in the library by now. I step to the side slightly. Zero hasn't moved. "What is it, Ani?" he asks, his tone chilly.

My confidence drains. Everything I planned to say last night in my sleepless state suddenly seems stupid, childish, unlike me, or a combination of the three.

"Want to walk with me?" I ask lamely after a moment. The hall is empty now, save Zero and myself, but I still flush harder with embarrassment, I sound so stupid.

Zero nods, and starts walking swiftly. I jog slightly to keep up. After a little while, Zero glances at me and slows to a normal pace. I'm grateful, and start to say my thanks, but the words catch in my throat. It's too quite to break the silence. We keep walking, unspeaking.

As we reach the large wooden doors of the library, I stop. Zero notices out of the corner of his eye, and does the same.

"Zero," I say, taking a deep breath. I see Zero's gaze harden behind me.

"Ani. I've been looking for you," a voice behind me says. I can't believe I didn't hear the footsteps. I turn to face Kuran Kaname, my expression hard. So he thinks he can call me by my short name now? My hands clench into fists briefly with anger and disappointment, my talk with Zero is ruined.

"Kuran-sempai," I say, bowing stiffly and formally. Zero behind me says nothing.

Kuran is taken aback slightly. He obviously thought that now that we're on an assignment together, I would use his given name.

As I do Zero.

He thought wrong.

"Anisei," he revises, nodding to me. "Kiryu," he adds, in a more bitter voice.

"Zero and I were talking," I fib in a rather loud, rude voice. "Could you excuse us, Kuran-sempai?"

Kuran's face hardens, as if to say 'well, if you're going to be that way...'.

"Actually, the headmaster sent me to fetch you. I assume it is to tell us special instructions regarding the assignment." Of course, he's saying this while looking directly over my head at Zero, as if he's trying to make him jealous. He doesn't know what Zero knows, I realize. And it's going to stay that way.

A flicker of excitement goes off in me though, I'm looking forward to learning more about my assignment. I turn to Zero. His expression is still cold and stony.

"Zero... we'll talk later," I say, hearing the pleading tone in my voice. "Promise me we'll talk later." Zero nods slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"Say it," I pressure him.

"I promise I'll talk with you later," he says, meeting my gaze. I can't quite tell if he's forgiven me, but at least it's a start.

"Okay," I say, turning back to Kuran. "Let's go."

Kuran nods, and starts to the headmaster's office. I glance back as I follow, seeing Zero watching us before slipping into the library. I turn back ahead, trying to erase my thoughts of Zero for now and turn to those of my assignment. It works, and I jog to catch up to Kuran, now several meters ahead of me, eagerly awaiting whatever is to come.


	8. Chapter VII: Necessities

_A/N_

_aaaaaaah this took forever to write... between Writers' Block, school, and all sorts of other time-consuming things, Chapitre Sept is both the longest chapter yet and took the longest to write._

_Also, I've had VII written for a good solid week before I'm actually typing this up, on limited battery power in the back of a 4-Runner while I siphon the power off of my laptop to fuel my iPod. I feel like a spy!! XD_

_Anyway, back to the story ^_^*_

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter Seven- Necessities**

"Kaname-kun, Ani-chan, good, you're here," Headmaster Cross says, clapping his hands together as I open the door, slipping into the room. On the desk is probably the strangest assortment of items I've ever seen. A glimmering silver net, a silver cross pendant, and a wooden katana with black leather sheath are all sitting among official-looking piles of documents.

"What are those for?" I blurt out, pointing to the pile of, for lack of a better word _stuff_.

"What do you think, Anisei?" Kuran behind me says in an irritated voice. I stiffen. What's wrong with him? Is he irritated because I'm meeting Zero? Is he _jealous_ of Zero?

Of course not. That's impossible. Kuran's got Yuki. Zero has nothing, really. Right?

I turn my attention back to the headmaster.

"This is your equipment," he says, gesturing to the assortment of object, "For fighting Level F's, that is.

"This silver cross is probably the most important," he continues, picking up the shimmery object. It's small, only about two inches long, pure silver with a clear gem in the center where the two lines intersect. "I would have given it to you yesterday, but..." he trails off. I know the rest of the thought anyway.

_But you ran away._

"Anyway!" he says after an awkward moment of silence in which I looked down, Kuran looked away stonily, and the headmaster looked like an idiot, "This cross will protect you from being possessed."

My head snaps up from the floor. I hadn't truly realized I could be possessed. _Idiot, of course you're vulnerable, you're a vampire too,_ I chide myself silently.

"You should probably put it on now," the headmaster advises me. "And of course, you can't take it off." I nod, and he hands me the pendant, as well as a leather cord with silver clasp. I thread the cross onto the cord, and the cord around my neck. The clasp is tiny, an irritatingly small lobster clasp, and since I can't see what I'm doing it's near impossible to get it on.

Cool fingers brush mine. "Allow me," Kuran Kaname says. I jerk away from his touch, my hair parted and allowing him to though the back of my neck. "I won't bite," Kuran murmurs with a low chuckle. I hold very still, stiff as a board, as Kuran takes the clasp and fixes the necklace around my neck.

An instant, blinding pain makes me gasp. My vision flashes white. My skin burns where the leather band touches it. I look down, grasping the pendant and prepared to tear it off when the pain stops as sudden as it began. Shaking slightly, I examine the cross. The stone in the center has changed color. Now it's bright blue, the exact color of my eyes.

"I forgot to mention that," the headmaster apologizes. "The necklace was getting... accustomed... to its new owner."

"That might have been good to tell me," I say, still shaken. I give the pendant another hard glance, and tuck it under my shirt, feeling it rub against my Cross Academy necklace.

"Oh, and another thing," the headmaster adds as an afterthought, "Watch the stone. If it turns red, it means Hanaki-san is near. You're a vampire hunter, though, so you should be bale to tell regardless."

I nod, all business for once.

"And the other items?" I prompt him.

"Ah, yes..." the headmaster says. He gingerly lifts the silver net. It's beautiful, glimmering in the light of the chandelier, finely woven out of what looks to be pure silver.

"This net is for later use. It'll keep Hanaki-san in one place, _if_ you can get her under it. The silver mesh is toxic to vampires. A true, living vampire wouldn't much care, the silver with its anti-vampire charms would sting, but it would be easy to throw off. A Level F, though, lacks substance to throw it off, but they can't go through it without certain demise. Instant re-death," he explains.

"Would I still be able to hold it without it hurting?" I ask, more than a little wary of the additional glittering object.

"Oh yes, you can hold it," he says, "It's linked to the pendant." He looks me straight in the eye. "Much like Silver Moon and Bloody Rose, this net will know your touch."

I nod again, trying hard to absorb all the information.

It doesn't work. I'm too numb and dazed from learning about all of this strange anti-vampire weaponry. It all seems like something out of Ichijo Takuma's mangas.

There's a brief moment of silence, then the headmaster continues.

"This," he says, lifting the wooden sword, "Is the Rowan Dragon."

The Dragon is a beautiful weapon, there's no denying it. Long and thin, the edge impossibly sharp. The wood is light, and has a yellow hue. It's shiny, varnished until it gleams like metal.

"This is the only weapon you can use to send Hanaki-san back to where the rest of her ancestors are," the headmaster says grimly. He hands me the sword, leather-wrapped handle first. I take the grip, wrapping my fingers around it easily. It's lighter than I expected, closer to the weight of a fencing _épée_ than a katana. I've held both, the katana only briefly after I prodded the headmaster about his days as a Hunter, the _épée longer, as I had to learn fencing épée before I could learn sabre. The Rowan Dragon reminds me of a sabre, lightweight and made for slashing. I run my finger down the flat edge of the blade to discover it hasn't been coated in a varnish. I wonder how it gets its shine..._

_The headmaster hands me a black leather belt, with a sheath for the blade. "You will need to keep the Rowan Dragon with you at all times," he says. "Most of the students already know you carry Silver Moon, so it shouldn't be too shocking if you show up with a sword."_

_I nod, although I know that it will cause gossip when I show up with a sword, because who in the Cross Academy Day Class has even seen a sword? I take the belt, and the headmaster holds my newest weapon as I put on the belt, the sword's sheath falling just past my knee._

_I take back the wooden sword, and marvel again briefly at its weight and gloss. I can't resist, I slide my finger down the edge to see how sharp it really is. Much to my surprise, the blade leaves a long, stinging cut and a trail of blood. So it ____is__ a blade, not just a blunt force weapon. _

_"Yes," the headmaster says, a bit nervously, "The edge is very sharp. It's specifically an anti-F weapon though, so your cut shouldn't be too bad..."_

_I nod, and sheath the sword. I've had worse wounds, so the cut does little to bother me. And of course, although I am a vampire, I refuse to lick the blood off._

_A cool hand touches my left wrist. Kuran. But he was on my ____right__... _

_"May I?" he asks in a velvet purr as he lifts my hand. I'm forced to turn slightly so my arm doesn't break free of my shoulder._

_I start to say 'yes, I do mind, there's a box of tissues in the headmaster's desk from when he has allergies every spring,' but Kuran doesn't give me the chance. _

_I feel a shiver go down my spine as Kuran licks my finger. The thin trail of blood vanishes __under his cold tongue, although the bright red cut just leaks more onto my pale skin. Kuran closes his eyes as his tongue reaches the tip of my finger. I try to pull away, but the pureblood's stronger than he looks. _

_"Ku... Kuran-sempai?" I say a little nervous, tugging on my hand. He turns it, eyes still closed, and bites down on the heel of my palm. It's painful, like a bee sting or a shot. I'm glad it hurts though- the pain keeps me from turning into a true vampire. From enjoying the sensation, and being so horrifically ____happy__._

_"Kaname-kun!" the headmaster near-shouts. I suddenly remember something. Something I find myself drilling into at least one vampire a month._

_It's against school rules to drink blood on the grounds._

_And, another realization: _

_I'm allowed to use force._

_Usually, a shock like that – ____I can use force against Kuran Kaname!__ – would have me drawing Silver Moon and unlatching the safety. But it ____is__ Kuran Kaname, and the blast from this distance could dislocate my shoulder. And, well... I've got a new weapon to try out._

_With speed acquired from years of fencing, a sport I took up a few years back, I draw the Rowan Dragon. The tip is on Kuran's collarbone in an instant. I'm quite frankly amazed- I only used enough power to draw a fencing sabre; and a wooden katana shouldn't be this light and powerful. Regardless, I still leave the tip there, just brushing his skin. Kuran pauses briefly, stiffening._

_"You wouldn't," he murmurs into my palm. "Face it, Ani... you enjoy this."_

_I'm stunned for a moment. I can't believe that he'd be so bold as to both say that I'd ____like__ it, and call me by my shortened name... His nerve angers me. My knuckles whiten against the sword's handle. "Try me," I hiss. I twist my arm around. Kuran wasn't prepared, and I manage to wrench my arm down, making Kuran bend under the unexpected force. _

_He bows further as my sword hilt connects with the back of his head._

_"ANI!" the headmaster says, shocked. He's spazzing now, I suppose in the same opinion as Kuran Kaname..._

_I grind the hilt of my sword into Kuran's silky black hair. "Ready to let go?" I spit. I can feel his teeth- his ____fangs__- slide out of my hand. I raise my sword off his head, pointing the tip to the ground. _

_Kuran bends back up slowly. His eyes meet mine. His expression is blank, guarded, but I can see the shadow of his surprise. My own expression is stony. The headmaster, for once, is silent._

_"My hand," I say stiffly. Kuran doesn't seem to remember that he is still holding it. Very gently, he raises my hand to his lips, and kisses it softly._

_"I am sorry... Anisei..." he says, his gaze meeting mine. It's so tender... gentle... pleading. So unexpected, I find myself having nothing to say._

___A/N II_

___Ok, so, I know it's not a very good ending, but if I didn't end it here it'd go on forever. And don't worry, 8 will be out sooner than 7... sorry for the wait again ^_^*_


	9. Chapter VIII: Shouting Match

_A/N_

_Believe it or not, but this chapter was actually finished before 7 was released, and I'm still just now posting it. Until now I'd either been 1) packing to move. 2) reading Looking For Alaska by made-of-awesome John Green (again). 3) getting sucked into roleplay. 4) messing with my new (to me) iPhone and changing every setting I could. 5) actually moving, and then starting school. I got sick. Everyone else got sick. Swine flu invaded and freaked everyone out. We got a ridiculously large load of homework. Etc._

_Regardless, Chapter VIII is written and typed and, since you're reading this, posted._

_Enjoy!_

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter Eight: Shouting Match **

"Well, uh, that's all I had to show you, Ani-chan, Kaname-kun," the headmaster says, finally cutting through the awkward silence in which I stared at Kuran blankly and Kuran looked at me with big, sad, apologetic puppy eyes.

Kuran drops my hand, and I sheath my blade. We both turn to the headmaster, who looks exceptionally flustered. _Somehow_, I can't help thinking that our display has hastened our dismissal. Regardless, I can't say I'm not pleased. I walk the meter to the desk and lift the silver net, carefully folding it and stowing it in the inner pocket of my coat, next to Silver Moon. Kuran doesn't argue either, simply standing there.

"Since the Day Class is still in classes, you should both be able to go to your dorms without being seen or noticed," Headmaster Cross continues. Actually, I think he's been talking the whole time. I just haven't been listening, preferring to think. "Ani, you can go to your next class, or you can stay in your dorm to practice with your new weapons and say you felt ill." I nod, thinking simultaneously _It's really weird to be told you can skip class by your headmaster,_ and _No way am I going back if I can skip!_

"Kaname," the headmaster continues, turning to Kuran, "You can go back to sleep. I suppose it is rather late for you to be awake..." I glance at my watch. It's nearly noon, or midnight for a vampire. Now I have to wonder: why on Earth would Kuran be awake this late, just to hear a lecture he could have gotten at night? I inwardly shake my head. I can never seem to understand Kuran Kaname.

Now that the headmaster's attention is turned to Kuran, I myself turn to the door. I have only put my hand on the knob when the headmaster says, "Ani, do take it easy practicing, the necklace will upset your balance slightly until it gets used to you, and the blood loss..." And right then I yank at the doorknob, the door never opens properly, but then I notice it's already opened a crack. I can't take back my exerted energy, however, and I stumble back. Normally this wouldn't be a problem... but my head is spinning as I try to find my feet... the ground is rushing at me as my vision fuzzes over, and I loose my grip on the doorknob, my senses quickly following suit.

*_*_*

I awake, on the ground still, to the sound of barely contained shouting.

"What did you do to her?!" My eyes fly open at the voice, Zero's without a doubt, but only to close in pain at the bright light. All I saw other than the blinding _light_ were three pairs of legs, one pair covered in white cloth, one tan cloth, one black cloth. Kuran, Headmaster Cross, and Zero.

"I did nothing." Kuran's voice is calmer than Zero's and further from shouting, but still seething with just as much anger and loathing.

"That's not entirely correct, Kaname." The headmaster's voice is mild and without anger, but does carry a light warning. "You did take a little blood before she used her swo–"

"I knew it!" Zero's voice has now become a snarl. "Thought you'd just take a sip? A tasting? Since another of your kind as already ruined–"

"She is not ruined!" Kuran's snapped bark cuts off Zero's snarl. Maybe they have all become dogs. They're certainly as feral sometimes, but I've never had the misfortune of being this close to the argument.

"Maybe not now," Zero says, his voice lower, bitterness and fury dripping from it, "Just wait a couple years and you'll be sending someone after her."

"Zero, control yourself!" The headmaster's tone is unusually stern. "Ani-chan will wake up, and she needs to sleep."

"Yes Kiryu, we can't have you waking up the ruined girl." The floorboards creak loudly.

"Zero, no!" I'm itching to open my eyes, but I realize they probably shouldn't know how much I've heard. And I suppose I know exactly what I'll see; the headmaster restraining Zero as he tries to lunge at Kuran, and Kuran's face as smug as Zero's in contorted with anger.

"Zero, control yourself!" The floorboards creak again; Zero's shifting his weight back to his original position away from Kuran. "And Kaname, you too need to restrain yourself."

Muttering on both sides, too soft for me to understand.

"Now, Zero, you are going to take Ani-chan back to her dorm," the headmaster says in a strangely commanding tone that invites no arguing.

Rather than agree, however, Zero does argue. "I want to know about Ani's job from the Association," Zero contradicts the order in a very calm tone.

"Now Zero," the headmaster says, a little nervously.

"I won't take no for an answer," Zero insists, his voice still calm, although the effort to keep it so is showing more. "Ani was crying last night about how she had to kill a Kuran, and drink this Kuran's blood."

"Kiryu, this isn't something you need to stick your nose in," Kuran says, his voice also calm, but also with the strain of keeping back anger.

"Kaname," the headmaster says warningly. "Zero... I will tell you the situation for Ani-chan's sake..." I can hear him sigh, and hear something else. Guilt, maybe? That according to Zero's account I'm obviously not taking this well? I suppose I'm not, but I hate having to hear someone else say it. "Kaname, could you take Ani-chan back to her dorm?"

"Can't we call Yuki? To keep there from being a riot in the dorm that I'd have to take care of later?"

"Yuki can't carry Anisei that far, idiot."

"Kaname's right, Zero..." The headmaster is clearly worn out from the effort of playing referee.

Then someone's lifting me. Kuran, I suppose. Zero says something I don't catch, between the low tone and the fact that the sound of rustling fabric is filling my ears. Kuran's arms, one under my knees and one under my shoulders – pressing my face against his chest uncomfortably – seem tense. Tense... but strong. He smells nice, too... I shake myself mentally. Kuran is Yuki's. I love Zero. _Not_ Kuran.

I feel more movement, and hear the slam of a door being shut too hard. Murmuring voices. An incoherent shout. Footsteps. Kuran's muttering, low enough that I cannot hear what he's saying. Between the lull of Kuran's soft murmuring and the gentle swaying of being carried, I easily fall into deep sleep, not waking even when I am lain onto my bed and Kuran leaves the dark room.

_A/N II:_

_Gah. It's been too long since I've written for this fanfic. Jeez, and it only took 10 minutes to type up the 2nd section. Why I put it off so long, I do not know. And sorry the chapter title sucks. Couldn't think of anything better. Ah well. Review if you liked ^_^ _


	10. Chapter IX: Dreams, Asleep and Awake

_A/N:_

_In case I haven't really gotten it across, Zero's feelings for Ani thus far have been entirely brotherly (which Ani knows and kind of resents). Up until... well... this chapter. Zeki lovers, please don't kill me. T.O.E. readers, also don't kill me, this will all make sense in the end, I swear. _

_Yes, this chapter was nearly a month later than I said it might be. Gomen... -.-' I got sucked into several different writing projects, including one fanfic I will probably advertise for later (^_^*) and a deeply depressing short-story for an English class that has greatly changed what people think when I say something is depressing... ~evil smile~ _

_-shakes head in attmpt to get back on topic- Right, Through Other Eyes chapter 9! (Wow. All the way to chapter nine. Thank you to anyone who's put up with me and my writing for so long!!) Enjoy!!_

**Through Other Eyes**

**Chapter Nine: Dreams, Asleep and Awake**

_It's night, the stars are shining overhead. It's peaceful, the moonlight casts a cool-yet-warm glow over the school grounds. Fireflies complete the perfect image. I'm sitting in the dew-wet grass, picking at it. Zero is suddenly in front of me, dressed casually in an untucked white button-down and loose black pants. He carries a single red rose. His expression is intense and unsmiling, more open and innocent than I ever remember seeing._

_"I love you, Ani. I always have and I always will." He drops to his knees in front of me as I stare blankly, wondering how the words I've always wanted to hear have been now spoken to me in such a perfect way. "Do you love me?"_

"I love you, Zero," I whisper, smiling lightly in my sleep.

*_*_*

I awake what I guess to be a few hours later, but honestly I couldn't say if that's accurate. I'm not used to telling time after passing out. I'm not really used to passing out, for that matter.

Yuki's sitting on my bed by my knees, watching my face anxiously. Her expression lights up suddenly. "Ani!" she gasps, leaning towards me as I sit up groggily.

"Hey, Yuki," I say, my mind in a fog. The loud voice is painful.

"Are you okay?" she asks, anxious again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie, waving her away from my face. Scanning the room out of habit, I see my coat hanging on the back of a chair. The beautiful silver net, the Rowan Dragon, and my familiar Silver Moon all rest on the seat.

Yuki follows my gaze. "Those were here when Zero told me to watch you," she says, gesturing.

"Zero told you to watch me?" I ask, looking back to Yuki. She nods, a little surprised by the question, or maybe just how I said it.

"Do you want to see him?" she asks.

I nod, "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to him privately." I don't know exactly why I'm speaking so carefully, but I don't really care.

"Sure," Yuki says, agreeable as always, and gets up to leave. As she turns, I see her bite her lip like she does whenever she's worried or upset. I figure I must be imagining it though, why would she be upset?

Yuki returns within a couple minutes with Zero in tow. I watch carefully to see her expression, but she keeps her eyes trained on the floor.

"I'll just leave you two alone," she says a little awkwardly, leaving the room before I can see her face and closing the door.

It's very quiet, and for a moment neither I nor Zero move. Then he walks over and sits on my bed, awkwardness still filling the room. I didn't have an idea of what I was going to say to him before, and I certainly don't now. "How are you?" he asks, breaking the silence. His voice is different, or maybe it's just his tone. It's not a _bad_ kind of different really, but I'm still a little surprised.

"I'm fine," I say easily, the lie familiar from years of living with Yuki.

Zero looks skeptical, and slightly... I don't know what to call it with Zero. Caring? Concerned, at the least.

"What?" I say, one part self-conscious and one part basking in the glow of his gaze.

"Nothing," Zero says, looking down and shaking his head slightly. "You should get some rest," he says after just a moment, looking back up.

"But if I sleep you'll leave," I murmur, speaking more to myself than Zero. But of course he has to hear me anyway.

"I won't leave, Ani," he promises gently. "You get some rest."

With some reluctance, I scoot back down under the covers, a task made more difficult by Zero sitting on the edge of my duvet. And of course, I'm hardly going to ask him to move. Promise or no promise, I'm afraid that if he gets up, he'll leave and won't come back.

As soon as I'm situated with the blankets up by my chin, practically in a straight-jacket hold by them, Zero gets up. "You promised you wouldn't leave!" I gasp, slightly shocked he'd break a promise so fast. I wince at my child-like tone.

"I'm not leaving," Zero says calmly, turning so I can see his smile as he walks backwards. "I'm just turning off the lights." With that, he flicks off the switch and starts to walk back. It's still not truly dark; pale sunlight seeps through my dorm-standard white curtains. Zero sits back down on my bed, resting his hand absently on my knee. Instantly it starts to tingle. Zero's not much of a touchy-feely person, and I can't help but take this a tad more seriously than I should.

We sit as such for about twenty minutes, completely silent, as the light fades. Quickly my room is cloaked in shadow. I feel my eyelids sinking... my bed is _so_ comfortable and I'm _so_ _tired_... and Zero's stayed for this long, it won't matter if I just take a short nap... I roll over onto my side, back to the center of the bed, and...

...within seconds I've fallen into a dreamless sleep.

*_*_*

"Ani?" Zero's voice easily pulls me from my sleep, even if his call was soft. "Ani, are you asleep?"

I want to say I'm not, to make him stay. But I'm feeling slightly reckless. I want to know what Zero would do if he thought I was asleep.

Zero leans down over me, one hand on either side of me. He's still on my bed, and I can feel my weight rolling slightly towards his. I feel Zero's breath on my face and know he can only be an inch or two away... my heartbeat picks up, slamming against my ribs and making me feel stupid and fluttery. I'm sure Zero can hear it, but he doesn't seem to react. His arm is touching my shoulder blades, and I want to turn onto my back so I can look up into his eyes and see his face so close to mine...

Zero's lips brush my ear. "I know you're awake, Ani," he murmurs. I open my eyes a crack. Zero pushes back slightly, now probably eight inches away as opposed to one. I turn to my back, opening my eyes all the way. It's completely dark by now, and I can only barely make out his face. He's not smiling, looking at me with an intense expression. My heartbeat flutters a touch more and picks up speed.

"Zero," I breathe, trying not to hyperventilate at the feeling of déjà vu.

Now he smiles, though sadly, and kisses my forehead lightly. "Goodnight, Ani..." he murmurs into my skin. Then he pushes himself off my bed, which lurches slightly as it is relieved of 170-some pounds of vampire. I watch as he crosses the room without a second glance, then slides out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

My forehead feels hot where his lips touched my skip.

"Zero..." I murmur softly into the pitch-darkness of my room. I fall back to sleep with the memory of his whispering voice.

* * *

_A/N II:_

_Wow. Zero's showing a bit more than just brotherly affection now isn't he? ^_^ Don't worry, it'll all make sense in the end... and if you guess it before then, PM me!! _

_A/N III:_

_It seems that someone has written on my handwritten hardcopy (yes, I still write out the chapters of my VK fanfics by hand... but strangely, only the VK ones). Where it says '170 pounds of vampire' on here, there is a star that leads slightly to the side where it says 'vampire hotness XD'. And I think I know who wrote that, even. (Nia-chan, I agree with you ^_^)_


End file.
